


THE GAS STATION IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE

by MasterKyloHasRights



Category: Space Battles - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BUT IT'S OKAY HE'S FORGIVEN, Confessions, F/M, GAS STATION SMUT, KYLO IS REALLY SORRY, Light Angst, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterKyloHasRights/pseuds/MasterKyloHasRights
Summary: After taking over a fandom prompts Twitter account and alienating his crush, Kylo Ren attempts to make amends. When he drives to Kira's apartment to apologize, though, he realizes she's at his apartment... 40 miles away.





	THE GAS STATION IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE

Outside a nondescript apartment building in Jakku, DETERMINED and VERY SORRY FANFIC WRITER Kylo Ren leapt into his car, throwing his phone into the backseat so it wouldn't distract him. He was a disaster of a human being, but at least he never texted while driving.

He hit the gas pedal, and the car lurched forward with a screech, startling a flock of pigeons. "Good," he shouted as they scattered before him. 'You _should_ run." Nothing would get between him and his crush, Kira, who was waiting for him back at his apartment in Coruscant.

Kira had traveled there to see him. Probably to scream at him, really, since Kylo's list of transgressions against her was long.

  1. He'd taken over their shared fandom prompts account, since Kira insisted on filling it with cracky nonsense (which watered down the emotional impact of the story and tarnished compelling character arcs, but Kylo was trying to be a little less bitter about that now, since an internet article had informed him that empathy was important, even when other people were wrong).
  2. He'd accidentally written Kira's name in erotic fanfiction - THAT SHE HAD THEN READ.

Okay, maybe the list of transgressions wasn't that long. Still, it was a lot of fucking up for one man to have accomplished in a single day.

Kylo sped onto the highway. He'd made it to Jakku in 45 minutes, two minutes faster than Google Maps' predicted ETA. He'd preened at the accomplishment, since it took a man of courage and vision to exceed Google's expectations. This time, though, he was determined to make it in 42 minutes or die trying.

"Kira," he whispered, clenching the steering wheel so hard his fingers hurt. "I'm coming for you."

To pass the time, he practiced what he would say.

"Hello, Kira. I can't believe you're here, on my doorstep. I went to see you, you know. I drove to Jakku so fast I beat the Google Maps time by two minutes. I'm sorry about taking over the Twitter account - I was desperate for your attention, and I truly do believe that cracky, funny fic prompts take away from the seriousness and emotional complexity of this pairing. This is an epic saga of pain, loss, sin, and redemption, and to diminish it to lost kitten fics or cute coffeeshop AUs is to diminish both the characters and all of us as fans."

Wait, that might be harping on her crimes against the fandom too much. Even though Kylo knew Kira was INCORRECT, he needed to acknowledge that he'd gone about telling her so in entirely the wrong way.

"I truly believe that cracky fics take away from the emotional complexity of this pairing, but I shouldn't have taken over the Twitter account to prove my point. I should have argued with you on Discord instead."

There, much better.

"As for the erotic fanfiction your name appeared in... I wish I could say it was an accident, but I can't. I dream about you, Rey. I imagine all the time what it would be like to kiss you. I realize this is weird, since we've never met in person - until now, of course - but I've seen your pictures on Discord and _holy shit_ you're so pretty, and you're very funny and witty, and I'm completely infatuated with you."

No, that wasn't sophisticated enough. Kylo needed to impress her with his language and intelligence. He flipped off the fucker who was going way too slow in the fast lane, then tried again. "You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you."

Perfect. A gorgeous turn of phrase, and totally original. Kylo was going to nail this.

He pulled off at an exit in the middle of nowhere, since he needed gas. A tumbleweed blew in front of the car as he pulled up before the deserted station. The pavement was cracked - like his heart, he thought. Without Kira, he was a broken husk of a man. 

It might be an extreme emotion, considering he'd only ever interacted with her online, and most of those interactions were snarky, but Kylo was deeply INTENSE and EMOTIONAL. When he knew a thing was right, he knew. And Kira and him was absolutely, 100% RIGHT.  
  
His phone buzzed. It was her!

> Kira: you aren't answering me  
Kira: and i ffjkssafx v  
Kira: sorry nearly got in an accident there  
Kira: weee guess i shouldn't text while driving huh

He was horrified! How could precious Kira RISK HER LIFE by texting and driving??! (I HOPE YOU ARE READING THIS REY).

> Kylo: Kira! Stop texting while driving!  
Kylo: Why are you driving???  
Kylo: I'm coming to you.  
Kira: WHAT  
Kylo: I'm getting gas. Halfway to you. Go back.  
Kira: UGH i said i would be driving to you

She had?? Now that Kylo looked at his messages, he realized she'd sent several while he'd been in the car, informing him of her intention to drive to Jakku to meet him. Shit.

She could be anywhere between Coruscant and Jakku now! Kylo was so frustrated he kicked a pebble! A car pulled into the gas station, but he paid the stranger no mind. If they bothered him, he would kick a pebble at them, too!

> Kira: why did you leave jakku???  
Kylo: I said I'd fix it! That obviously meant I was coming to find you!

She kept texting him, arguing with him. Didn't she realize she was STILL IN DANGER, REY?? 

> Kylo: STOP TEXTING WHILE DRIVING  
Kira: i'm not, i stopped to get gas in some shithole  
Kira: just me and the tumbleweeds and a tall man glaring daggers at his phone. think he's gonna murder me?

Kylo's head snapped up. Could it be...

A willowy brunette with hazel eyes that shone like stars stepped out of the vehicle. The sunlight kissed her hair and bare shoulders, making her shine like gold personified. She looked like an ANGEL.

Hands shaking, Kylo typed, praying this really was Kira, not just a lookalike or heat mirage, although it was 60 degrees, so that was unlikely.

> Kylo: ...Rey?  
Kylo: Is that you?

Her head lifted from her phone. Her pretty pink lips parted - oh, how Kylo longed to taste them! "Kylo?" she breathed, stepping towards him.

He wasted no time, but ran towards her. Alarm crossed her pretty face, and Kylo realized she had never seen his face before. He fell to his knees and clasped his hands to his chest. "It's me, Kylo," he said. "And I'm so sorry I locked you out of the Twitter account. I am a socially constipated idiot with passionate thoughts about the fandom, but not as passionate as my thoughts about you, and you must allow me to tell you how ardently I love and admire you, so infatuated with you, sorry sorry, I'm a mess."

It wasn't quite the suave speech he'd practiced in the car. Kylo's cheeks felt hot. Was he blushing? He didn't blush! BROODING and INTENSE HEROES didn't BLUSH!

"Uh," Rey said, "was part of that stolen from Pride and Prejudice?"

"Please," Kylo said, tears welling in his brown eyes, which he personally thought were the best feature on his lopsided face. "Please forgive me. I won't deny you access to the prompts account again."

"Kylo." Kira smiled at him and held out her hand. "I forgive you. Just... maybe don't be such an asshole next time?"

He took her hand, hardly daring to believe it. HER HAND! THE most INTIMATE gesture she could have extended to him. She tugged him to his feet with a surprising amount of strength for such a slim, elegant woman.

"I am bad at social cues," he said. "Very awkward. It makes me sound rude. Also, sometimes I am rude."

"It's okay," she said, pressing her free hand to his chest. Oh my goodness, she was touching him in two places at once! "I like you, Ben. And I've always liked our banter. It hurt when you locked me out of the account, but you just told me you ardently admire and love me, so that helps make up for it a bit."

She nibbled her lip and looked up at him from beneath her long lashes. Her hazel eyes held UNIVERSES in them! "Will you kiss me?" she asked, and Kylo's world exploded into fireworks. Not literally, but the metaphorical fireworks, the kind that leave you feeling dizzy and lightheaded and starry-eyed (also metaphorically).

He leaned in and seized her lips with his. She tasted wonderful, like gas station Cheetos and Diet Coke. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Rey," he breathed against her lips. "I've wanted to do this for so long."

Rey pulled back and smiled at him mischievously, then tugged on his hand and guided him behind the gas station. "I want you," she said, pinning him against the wall. "Right here, right now."

Their passion could not be contained! They kissed and kissed, hands sliding all over, fingers exploring crevices heretofore unexplored by the other party. No one had ever explored Ben's crevices, if he was being honest. As Rey unbuckled his belt, he made a high-pitched squealing noise of joy.

"Wow," she said when she'd gotten his pants and underwear all the way off. She threw his clothing and shoes behind a bush, leaving him totally naked. "Your dick is huge."

Ben preened, turning this way and that so she could admire it from every angle. "Time for you to get naked, too," he said, stripping her eagerly.

Then he was on his knees, eating her out with the diligence and enthusiasm of a man who had researched this act extensively for years. Endless internet search sessions paid off when she orgasmed on his tongue with a scream.

"Inside me," she begged. "I'm clean, I'm on birth control, please fuck me."

"The safe sex conversation is important," Ben agreed, "both in fic and real life. Luckily, I'm clean, too. Let's do this!"

And they DID. AGAINST THE WALL. AND IT WAS GREAT.

Then the cops came and they ran and hid naked behind a bush, and a tumbleweed explored Ben's crevices in an uncomfortable way, but that's not important. What's important is that they are TOGETHER and IN LOVE and Ben is NO LONGER ALONE and NEITHER IS REY.  
  
(I love you, sunshine.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for going along on this wild ride! For those extremely confused about this, it's the culmination of a crazy Twitter fic that starts here: <https://twitter.com/Andabatae1/status/1188864825910149121>


End file.
